Mystic Spellthief (3.5e Class)
Mystic Spellthief Mystic spellthieves are a strange lot, casters but not of their own power. Rather, they steal their magic from other spellcasters, proving to be dangerously effective assassins against spellcasting threats. They cripple the enemy's main source of power, while growing stronger for it themselves. Good mystic spellthieves use the magic to protect themselves and to take dangerous spells out of the hands of fiendish foes, while evil mystic spellthieves profit off the loss of others, keeping them weak and feeble to fuel their own schemes. Making a Mystic Spellthief Abilities: Charisma is an ever-important skill for a mystic spellthief, as it powers both their stolen magic and how much magic they can steal at one time. Not pure spellcasters however, they do have several resemblences to rogues, including their reliance on Dexterity to pad their lack of armor and sometimes fuel their ability to hit. Strength is important if you take a more martial focus and a healthy Constitution is important regardless if you stay at the front lines or in the back. Intelligence is helpful with the wide array of skills, leaving Wisdom useful but relatively unimportant in the scheme of things. Races: Races known to produce both rogues and casters of any sort in their ranks are bound to produce an occational spellthief. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: As fighter. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Mystic Spellthief. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Mystic spellthieves are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow and short sword. Mystic spellthieves are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Because the somatic components for mystic spellthief spells are simple, a mystic spellthief can cast mystic spellthief spells while wearing light armor without incurring normal arcane spell failure chance. However a mystic spellthief wearing medium or heavy armor or using a shield incurs an arcane spell failure chance as normal. : A mystic spellthief is a strange sort of spellcaster. While she has a caster level, has spell slots to prepare spells, and counts as an arcane caster, she has no spells known, no spellbook, and no class spell list. Rather, she learns her spells by stealing them from other arcane casters via Steal Spell (see below). To cast a stolen spell, the mystic spellthief must have an Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a mystic spellthief’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the mystic spellthief’s Charisma modifier. A mystic spellthief can keep a hold of only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The Mystic Spellthief. In addition, she receives bonus spells slots if she has a high Charisma score. Unlike most casters, she need not rest to regain spells (and in fact cannot) but may fill an empty spell slot at any time provided she is able to steal a spell to fill it. : If a mystic spellthief can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The mystic spellthief's attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the mystic spellthief flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 at 4th and every four mystic spellthief levels thereafter. Should the mystic spellthief score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a mystic spellthief can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual -4 penalty. A mystic spellthief can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The mystic spellthief must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A mystic spellthief cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. (Su): A mystic spellthief can syphon energy away from her target and use it herself. A mystic spellthief who hits an arcane spellcasting opponent with a successful sneak attack can choose to forgo 1d6 points of sneak attack damage and instead steal a spell, or the potential to cast a specific known spell, from her target. If the target is willing, a mystic spellthief can steal a spell with a touch as a standard action. It is through stealing spells that a mystic spellthief "prepares" her spells. She had no other way to gain spells in her spell slots per day (however, see Tap Magic). Once stolen, a mystic spellthief can hold a spell indefinately until it is used. She can only steal spells she has the spell slots available for. For example, a 5th level mystic spellthief cannot steal a 7th level spell, as she does not have 7th level slots yet. The spell is removed from the target and lost, but the mystic spellthief cannot learn it. If a mystic spellthief's spell slots are full from previous stolen spells, she may choose to replace one of her spells currently prepared with the new stolen spell, or she may allow the stolen spell to simply evaporate, removing the spell from the target but not learning the spell for herself. A mystic spellthief may choose which spell to steal; otherwise the DM determines the stolen spell randomly from among the target has available. (For DMs, a simple way to determine randomly would be to count up the spell levels, such as 0-7th level spells, and roll the nearest available die, or in this case 1d8 for 0th through 7th level spells. Throw away results that don't matter like a 4 on 1d4 for 0th through 2nd maximum. After you get the spell level, just go in alphabetical order on available spells.) Attempting to steal a specific spell the enemy does not possess results in a failed steal, though any damage dealt remains. After stealing a spell, a mystic spellthief may cast the spell herself on a subsequent turn. Treat the spell as if cast by yourself, not the original owner, using your class level as your caster level and using your Charisma modifier to determine the DC of the spell. You must provide all verbal, somatic, material, focus, and xp components needed to cast the spell as normal. While holding a stolen spell, it is considered a spell on your class spell list, allowing you to use wands, scrolls, and other items without a Use Magic Device check. Once it is cast you once again lose it off your class spell list. You may steal spell-like abilities that directly mimic an arcane spell, such as the scare spell-like ability of a dretch, so long as the spell-like ability is limited in number per day. Unlimited spell-like abilities and spell-like abilitis which do not directly mimic spells cannot be stolen. A mystic spellthief who possesses metamagic may choose to apply a metamagic effect to a recently stolen spell. This changes the spell slot it occupies as needed, but otherwise behaves as a prepared instance of a metamagic spell known. If a mystic spellthief steals a spell with metamagic already applies, such as a quickened magic missile off of an enemy wizard, they may choose to learn the basic form of the spell (1st level magic missile), or the metamagic version (5th level quickened magic missile) as they choose. In this case, they do not need to possess the metamagic feat in question to cast the stolen metamagic spell. (Su): While stealing from spellcasters is by far the easiest method of obtaining magical spells, a mystic spellthief can draw out magic from the elements around him to gain powers, at a costly price. With an arcane ritual and meditation, a mystic spellthief may expend various material components and magical oils to fill an empty spell slot with any spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. Doing so costs as much in components as purchasing a scroll of the same spell (for example, typically 25 gold for a 1st level spell), and it takes 10 minutes per spell to absorb it from the material components. It is terribly inefficient, but important to use when a certain spell is needed, or a drought of spellcasters has run a mystic spellthief's reserves dry. You may use Tap Magic up to your Charisma modifier times per day (minimum 1). (Sp): At 2nd level a mystic spellthief learns to view the world of magic for what it is. She gains detect magic as a spell-like ability at will. : At 2nd level mystic spellthieves can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical trap has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic trap has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Mystic Spellthieves can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic trap generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. A mystic spellthief who beats a trap’s DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. (Sp): At 3rd level, the mystic spellthief has stolen enough magic to gain the ability to use a little magic talent herself. She may select one 0th level arcane spell besides cure minor wounds. She may now cast this spell at will as a spell-like ability. : At 3rd level the mystic spellthief gains the Obtain Familiar feat, granting her a familiar as a wizard, using her caster level to determine familiar benefits. (Ex): At 5th level and higher, a mystic spellthief can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the mystic spellthief is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless mystic spellthief does not gain the benefit of evasion. (Ex): At 6th level a mystic spellthief is wise to the way of casters. Enemy spellcasters cannot cast defensively when threatened by a mystic spellthief. (Su): At 7th level a mystic spellthief not only knows how to steal magic off others, but also how to sunder them. As a standard action a mystic spellthief makes a single melee attack. On a successful attack, the mystic spellthief also makes a targeted dispel check against a single spell effect (1d20 + their caster level). Against a willing target he may perform this with a touch. In any case he may use Break Spell up to her 3 + Charisma modifier times per day. (Su): At 9th level, whenever a mystic spellthief steals a spell she may choose to devour the energy to heal herself instead of learning it or letting it evaporate. She recovers 2 times the spell level of the spell stolen (cantrips count as 1/2 a spell level) in hp. (Ex): At 10th level, the mystic spellthief gains use of the mettle ability. If she is subject to a spell with Will or Fortitude save partial, and she makes the save, she is unaffected by the spell. A helpless mystic spellthief does not gain the benefit of mettle. : On attaining 10th level, and at every two levels thereafter (12th, 14th, and so one), a mystic spellthief gains a special ability of her choice from among the following options. (Su): As a swift action a mystic spellthief may declare one of her attacks to be a smite attack. She sacrifices a stolen spell, gaining its spell level to attack, and her class level to damage with one of her attacks. (Su): A mystic spellthief may gain a fighter or wizard bonus feat in place of a special ability. She must qualify for all pre-requisites of the feat. (Su): If you confirm a critical hit against an enemy spellcaster, the target is unable to cast any spells, use spell-like abilities, or use supernatural abilities which require an action (such as a dragon's breath) for a number of rounds equal to the critical modifier of the weapon. They may still employ command items such as wands and wonderous items. (Su): If spell is stolen, the enemy cannot use the stolen spell, even if they have additional castings prepared or have it as a spell known with additional uses per day. The spell remains denied to the enemy for as long as you hold the spell yourself. Once you cast your stolen spell, the enemy regains the use of its denied spell. Opponents whose spells are deny may regain their ability by having remove curse cast upon them and succeeding on a caster level check agaist DC 11 + the spellthief's caster level at time of denial. (Su): You may steal from divine casters as you would from arcane. You learn the stolen spells as arcane spells and are still subject to arcane spell failure as it applies. If used in the creation of a magic item, the spell counts as its original divine spell. (Su): Whenever you deal damage to an enemy spellcaster with your sneak attack, your sneak attack is counted as continous damage for the purpose of concentration checks to maintain the spell. In addition, any damage done to disrupt a spellcasting attempt counts as twice as much damage for determining the DC for the concentration check. (Su): Your evasion ability improves. This ability works like evasion, except that while the mystic spellthief still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth she takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless mystic spellthief does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. (Su): Your mettle ability improves. This ability works like evasion, except that while the mystic spellthief still takes no damage on a successful Fortitude or Will saving throw against attacks henceforth she takes only partial damage on a failed save. A helpless mystic spellthief does not gain the benefit of improved mettle. (Su): Your spell resistance improves by +5 points. You must have spell resistance to select this ability. (Su): When making a sneak attack, you may forgo your sneak attack damage and instead cast one of your stolen spells as a swift action. The spell must be targeted or ray spell of up to 3rd level, and the spell must have a casting time of 1 standard action or less. (Sp): At 11th level a mystic spellthief can see magic with but a glance. She gains arcane sight as a spell-like ability at will. (Su): At 13th level, a mystic spellthief gains spell resistance equal to her current HD + 10. In order to affect the mystic spellthief with a spell, a spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the mystic spellthief's spell resistance. Friendly spells always bypass a mystic spellthief's spell resistance. (Ex): At 15th level a mystic spellthief can destroy a spellcaster's defenses in a flurry of sundering strikes. Whenever making a sneak attack against a target, she may also make a targeted dispel check against a single spell effect (1d20 + their caster level) on the enemy. This permits the mystic spellthief to make multiple dispel attempts a round, one for each sneak attack. In addition the number of Break Spell attempts increases by +4. (Su): At 17th level a mystic spellthief can become so effective as disrupting enemy magic that she can rip it right out of the air itself in a pinch. She obtains 3 charges per day which she may ration out over three applications, or blow it all on a single instance. By spending 1 charge she may cast antimagic field as a standard action, lasting its normal duration. By spending 2 charges, she may cast it as a swift action, but it's duration is cut in half. Finally by spending 3 rounds, she may cast it as an immediate action, but the effect only lasts for 1 round. (Su): At 19th level a mystic spellthief can hunt down spellcasters she cannot ever see thanks to fog, invisibility, or hiding. She gains blindsight out to 30 feet against any spellcasters or creatures with spell-like abilities. If the creature runs out of spells or spell-like abilities for the day, they are no longer detected by this supernatural sense of magical energy. Epic Mystic Spellthief Sneak Attack: Sneak attack ability continues to improve at 24th and every four levels after. Special Ability: You gain access to another special ability at 22nd level and every two levels after. Human Mystic Spellthief Starting Package Weapons: Short Sword. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 7 + Int modifier. Feat: Improved Initiative. Bonus Feats: Great Fortitude. Gear: Chain Shirt. Gold: 15gp. Campaign Information Playing a Mystic Spellthief Religion: With their habit of stealing spells, sometimes even from the divine, a mystic spellthief is often not very religious at all, and more apt to make enemies with clerical types. Those that do pray often pray to gods of thievery, trickery, and magic. Other Classes: Spellcasters fear the mystic spellthief, and rightfully so. Never quite trusting of them they may be hostile or paranoid. Rogues can appreciate their magical brothers, and often work close with them. Combat: While a mystic spellthief can gain great magic power, such power is very expensive unless the mystic spellthief is willing to wade into direct combat and steal a few spells. With an appropriate familiar, flanking may be possible alone, but like rogues they work best in groups. They are destroyers of spellcasters, but merely medicore rogues with other opponents. Unlike rogues, a mystic spellthief usually has a magical trick up their sleave when facing creatures that cannot be sneak attacked. Advancement: The Arcane Trickster is a natural progression to the spellthief, who trades higher level special abilities for greater sneak attack and no loss in spellcasting. Mystic Spellthief in the World Daily Life: More rogue than caster when it comes to the daily life, a mystic spellthief can vary from the bland and unknown to the flamboyant and loud. Either way, the thieving power of a mystic spellthief is best kept hush until needed, no need to provoke a potentially powerful spellcaster nearby. Notables: A human lady known only as Carmen, or sometimes the Red Baronness, is an absolutely infamous mystic spellthief who is responsible both for massive robberies and humilating powerful spellcasters in public. She has yet to be caught much to the chagrin of many a caster, and she seems to do it for nothing more than the thrill, as sometimes she returns what is stolen after the damage has been done. Organizations: Spellcasters in general do not trust mystic spellthieves for often good reason, and one of the worst enemies you can have is a spellcaster. While they are great at combatting them, mystic spellthieves in general do not publically congregate together for fear that worried spellcasters would mount force against them. NPC Reactions: Many NPCs do not know what mystic spellthieves are, but as the typical commoner is not a spellcaster, the typical commoner often does not care what these strange rogues busy themselves with, so long as they are not a pain themselves. Mystic Spellthief Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledhe Arcana can research mystic spellthieves to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Mystic Spellthieves in the Game Adaptation: It's very easy to tune this into a psionic-stealing class, drawing out powers known and the power points required to manifest them. Such things are called Chakric Mindthieves. Sample Encounter: The wizard Fheon is unable to stop the repeated incursions of a thief into his tower, and he has hired the adventurers to guard his powerful treasures and try to catch the sneaky thief and his bandits. But the spellthief brings the might of the wizard Fheon himself in tow, having stolen spells from him in his sleep. This will not be an easy fight. EL 15: PENDING ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class